Triple Heartboxing
by jescya
Summary: Who will Juvia pick? Six attempts to impress her... who will win Lyon or Gray... Please note this story might turn into a Lemon at a later stage.
1. 1st Attempt-Make her Crazy

**_Hi Everyone..._**

**_Please enjoy and review.. :)_**

**_Chapter 1: 1st Attempt - Make her Crazy_****...**

* * *

Juvia surprised when Lyon and Gray approached her at the bar with a question she didn't know how to react to. She stood speechless as Lyon and Gray continued their childish fight about who the most powerful ice-mage is.

"Juvia, don't just stand there answer the question", Gray lets out while pushing Lyon away from him.

"Juvia-chan, please pick me", said Lyon while placing a kiss on Juvia hand.

Juvia slightly blushing as his lips touch her hand. Gray stares in anger, dumbfound by the fact that Juvia can blush for someone other than him.

"Don't be so touchy", yelled Gray while grabbing Juvia away from Lyon.

"What's your problem Gray, can't you see Juvia finds it disgusting standing so close to you", Lyon states as he pulls Juvia closer to him by the arm.

"Huh, you the disgusting one", Gray lets out while pulling Juvia closer to him.

"Juvia doesn't like this tug of war game, please let go of me", Juvia cries out.

"Gray let go of my Juvia", Lyon states while pulling Juvia closers to him.

"Tch, like I will lose to the likes of you", Gray lets out while pulling Juvia back to him.

"Somebody help Juvia", she cries out while Lyon and Gray continue their tug of war game.

_'How did I become the subject of their stupid fight, I was only stalking Gray-sama from behind the pilla_r', she thought to herself trying to endure the pain creeping up her arms.

"Hey, what are you guys doing to Juvia", Lucy cries out while Erza punches the ice-mages away from her.

"Juvia lets settle this with a game", Lyon said while rising from the floor.

"Six attempts for each, then you have to decide who you want to be with", said Lyon while smirking.

"Huh, but Juvia already knows who she wants to be with", she softly stated.

"Huh, why are you involving Juvia into our fight. This has nothing to do with her", Gray lets out while staring at Lyon in confusion.

"Well it all bolts down to this. We might as well include her since this whole fight started when you punched me. I simply commented, I wouldn't mind seeing Juvia in her underwear", said Lyon while blushing.

"That's because you are a pervert", stated Gray while trying to hide his red cheeks, a shame to admit that he would love to see Juvia completely naked plus he hates the fact that Lyon is undressing Juvia with his eyes.

"Ai no", Juvia lets outs while raising her hand.

"What are you afraid, Gray", said Lyon while smirking.

"Ai no", Juvia lets out a little louder trying to catch everyone attention as she waves her paw in the air.

"Huh", Gray lets out while staring at Lyon.

"Well then its settle", said Erza while pulling the two ice-mages apart.

"First Attempt – Make her crazy", said Erza as Lucy starts taking down notes.

"Ai no", Juvia lets out as she starts tapping Erza on the shoulder.

"Do whatever you think will make her like you more, but the boundary is within an hour", stated Erza while smirking.

"The winner will be determined at the end of the day with Juvia voting on who she thought made her the craziest", said Lucy as she scribbles down some notes.

"Ai no",Juvia said, twitching with anger cause no-one paying attention to her.

"Gray, Juvia will be mine", smirked Lyon.

"Juvia doesn't like this game", she loudly cries out.

"Juvia your opinion is not needed", stated Erza as she continues to explain the rules of the game to the ice-mages.

Juvia starts crying why did she have to play this stupid game, she only wants to stalk Gray-sama from behind the pillar.

Erza and Lucy very excited to see the final result of the game as they continue to discuss the rules while Lyon teases Gray about losing.

* * *

A few hours later Lyon shows up with a radio in the one hand and a red rose in his mouth.

He makes his way to the bar as he places the radio on the counter, letting the loud music sound fill the room till everyone when quite to stare at him.

He quickly makes his way to Juvia as he pulls her to the center of the room. Handing her the red rose as he slowly starts dancing around her making Juvia giggle at his funny dancing movements his performing around her.

Each movement he did seem more hilarious than the previous one, making her burst out in tears. He quickly removes his shirt while Juvia gasps for air trying to close her eyes yet she peeks through her fingers.

Erza and Lucy start cheering him along while the rest of the guild members stares in total surprise, at the ice-mage that's dancing off the beat while swinging his shirt in the air.

He slowly lifts her up from the chair as he starts dancing closer to her. Juvia not sure how to act starts blushing uncontrollably as she drops the roses.

He softly whispers in her ear,"unzip me', as he places her hands on his pants.

Gray quickly gets up as he heads towards Lyon ready to punch holes into his face but Erza stops him while saying, "Gray sit down, your time will come."

"Don't you think he's overdoing it", asked Gray while trying to escape from Erza clutches.

"Not at all", Lucy said while blushing.

"I don't want to watch this", Gray lets out while making his way to the exits.

"If you can't handle the heat, please make your way to the exits", said Lyon while smirking at Gray as he continues to move his half naked body against Juvia, running his hands down her arms.

* * *

The next day Erza enters the guild while dragging the dead weight, sleeping ice-mage in behind her.

Gray eyes opens when the noise starts ringing in his ears. "What the hell", he lets out in surprise, trying to hide his semi-naked body with his hands.

"What's with that reaction, we all saw you naked already", Lucy lets out as she slurps on her orange juice.

"What's the meaning of this?", Gray asked as he stands up from the floor.

"Well we are waiting on your 1st Attempt ", said Erza while pushing him towards Juvia.

Juvia slightly looks up at him. "Hi Gray-sama", she barely lets out as she stares into her drink.

Gray completely let back at Juvia uninterested behavior, wondering what happened to Lyon 1st Attempt when he wasn't around. There's no way in hell he's going to lose to Lyon. He quickly reaches his hand out to Juvia as he said, "Come Juvia time for my first attempt", while slightly smiling.

"Hmm, Gray-sama, I thought you didn't want to play", she softly lets out as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Gray-sama looked very angry yesterday.. So.. So Juvia", she softly said struggling to complete her sentence.

"Don't worry about yesterday, come on", he said as he pulls her towards the exist.

"Gray please remember the time limit", Lyon shouted as they fade from eyesight.

* * *

"Gray-sama what are we doing here", Juvia states while trying to catch her breath. She never imagined running up a hill would make her so tired, then again the speed he was pulling her gave her no time to breathe in and exhale properly.

"Ssshh and watch", he said while freezing the hill covering it with snow as he quickly sits down with his legs out in front of him, tapping his hands on his lap.

Juvia cheeks redden every time she hears the tap sound escaping between his lap and hands.

"Gray-sama", she squeaks out, to embarrassed at the sight of seeing herself on his lap.

"Juvia must I remind you about the time limit", he softly stated as he pulls her closer by the arm.

She quickly makes her way onto his lap while repeating the words ,_'Juvia don't faint, Juvia don't faint ' ,_in her head.

Both looking down at the steep hill filled with snowy ice in front of them as Juvia starts pulling on her hair. The thought of dying just washed away all the embarrassment she felt sitting on Gray lap.

"Settle down", he softly whispers into her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I won't let you fall", he said while resting his head on her shoulder.

The way his unshakable voice whispered into her ear finally made her calm down as she said, "Gray-sama, let's go."

Gray slowly pushes off with his hands as he tightly wraps his arms around her waist again. The speed increasing as they go downhill. Juvia nervous, scared yet excited at the same time, starts laughing as the adrenaline begins pumping beyond her control. She never felt so much happiness in one single blast.

"Gray-sama", she yelled while pointing ahead of her.

"Huh, What's", before he could finish his sentence, they found themselves at the bottom of the hill. Juvia lying on top of him while his arms are tightly wrapped round her.

Moment of silence as both starts wondering what the hell just happen. The silence filled with laughter as Juvia starts tapping her hands on Gray chest trying to contain her laughter while Gray is lying back using his left hand to block the sunshine rays indulging himself in the laughter, yet the moment was spoiled when they heard their names being called.

"Stop wasting time", said Erza while kicking Gray's hand of Juvia back.

"Juvia come with us", said Lucy as she pulls Juvia away from Gray. "It's time for the voting round", said Erza while smirking.

"Oh, just a small note. The loser has to serve a punishment round", said Lucy while noting down what she just mention.

"Did you hear, Lyon", ask Erza while waiting for his reply.

Lyon quickly clears his throat, "Yes", he lets out as he peeks his head out from his spying position behind the oak tree.

* * *

To be continued...

Stay tune to find out who won the 1st attempt.

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2-1st Attempt-punishment round

_**Hey Everyone**_

_**Chapter 2: 1**__**st**__** Attempt punishment round.**_

_**Please enjoy and Review (^0^)**_

_**Please note: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Back at Lucy apartment the vote is still in progress, two hours had passed yet no victor has been resolved. Juvia crying on the bed while Erza enjoys her strawberry cake. Lucy pulls on her hair, out of frustration.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama won this around", she said popping her crying face from the pillow.

"Of course you will pick him again", Lucy stated in frustration while Erza nodded her head in agreement stuffing her mouth with the strawberry cake.

"I think Lyon won, since we didn't see Gray's first attempt", said Lucy while looking at Erza waiting for her answer.

"But Gray-sama, was way cuter",Juvia lets out, standing firmly in protest as she clutches her small fist.

"No buts, two against one", said Erza will smirking.

Meanwhile at the guild Lyon annoying Gray about his failed attempt. Gray tries very hard to ignore Lyon whose pulling on his shoulder for attention.

"Smell my skin", Lyon states while leaning closer to Gray.

"Why, moron", Gray irritated asked while pushing Lyon away from him.

"Why, you dare to ask, I smell like Juvia-chan of course, after all we were dancing so close", he said while smirking at Gray.

Gray just stares at Lyon while he continues to flaunt his stupid hand in front of his face. Gray feels his anger bolting, the insecurities and pain running through his mind as he replays the scene of Lyon touching Juvia. Anger swirls within him as his hands automatically start curling into a fist in front of him, daydreaming about swinging his beer jug into Lyon face. He can virtually hear the sound of the glass breaking. An evil smirk lights up his face as his self control resorts him from the actual act, while Lyon enjoys the excruciating pain expression on Gray face as he goes on about his Juvia-chan.

* * *

The girls finally enter the guild as they head towards Lyon and Gray.

"Gray-sama", Juvia cries out before she could manage to finish her sentence she found herself face downward on the floor, Erza hovering over her meek body while Lucy squeezes herself between the two ice-mages.

"Lucy drums", Erza stated as she unfolds a piece of paper while Lucy claps her hands up and down along the bar counter.

"The winner is Lyon", Erza shouted. Juvia sitting on the floor bites down on her handkerchief shedding tears.

"Here you go", Lucy said handing Lyon his prize while Gray stood dumbfound at the results.

"Gray punishment round", Erza smirks while tapping on the table that she ran to the middle of the room.

Lucy quickly pulls Gray towards the table while she calls for him to remove his top and to lie down on the table.

Gray still shock because he didn't win lies topless on the table without question as Erza blindfolds him.

"Gray don't worry, I'm just putting ice cream on your chest", Erza said as she applies the vanilla ice cream down his bare chest while Juvia neatly adds strawberries on top still shedding some tears.

Gray felt something warm touch is cold skin as it slowly starts making the ice-cream off him moving from his belly onto his nipples until it stop and nibbles on his chin. He can hear the room filled with uncontrolled laughter, that made him excited to see who sitting on top of him yet he's unable to remove the blindfold.

"Juvia also wants to lick Gray-sama", she reveals in a pitiful voice.

"Juvia you can lick me", said Lyon while pulling her closer.

The laughter fading out Juvia response Gray longed to find out as he felt a long wet kiss on his lips. The laughter finally stops as Erza said, "Gray please remove the blindfold ",while pushing him up in a sitting position on the table.

Gray muttered under his breath,"Kusobaba." as he starts laughing in his confusion of what he see sitting on top of him not knowing how to react. He quickly starts rubbing his eyes thinking this can't be for real. His laughter soon halts with the realization that it did in fact take place. He starts wiping his lips desperately trying to eliminate the wet kiss. He slowly looks up at the disturb figure as he felt an extremely bad burp creeping into his mouth. The vomit in his throat waiting to line up with each burp teasing him to escape from his lips, he quickly passes over his mouth attempting to control it from existing.

"You taste extremely delicious ", she lets out as she starts spinning her left arm in a circular fashion.

The word delicious made Gray twitched in irritation as he can still see the wetness of her tongue on his skin that felt rather gruesome and icky. The thought of the act sending shivers down his spine as the vomit escape from his lips onto her chest.

Everyone starts laughing at the display of Gray reactions even Ooba Babasaama the Guild Master of Lamia Scale that is sitting on Gray in her purple bikini with an unconscious Gray between her legs.

* * *

_** Stay tuned to find out what Lyon prize was and the 2**__**nd**__** attempt.**_

_**Please note "Kusobaba" is Japanese slang - *a disgusting old woman***_

_**Please review (^0^)...(^0^)**_


	3. 2nd Attempt-Flirt with her

_**Hey Everyone**_

_**Chapter 3: 2nd Attempt: Flirt to her**_

_**Please enjoy and Review (^0^)**_

_**Please note: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Gray wakes up to the sound of a chair being dragged on the wooden floor. He quickly moves his head around to observe the room, slowly sitting up as he realized his in the guild infirmary room.

"Gray-sama, I brought you some water", she calls out while dragging the chair closer to the bed.

"How long was I out for?", Gray asked as he takes the glass from her.

"Almost two hours", Juvia said as she places herself on the chair watching him slurp away.

"That punishment round was way too cruel, I'm scarred for life", He lets out while quivering in disgusted.

"Gomennasai, Gray-sama", Juvia softly lets out while giggling.

"Not funny at all", Gray heavy breathes out as he throws himself back down on the bed.

"Hmm Gray-sama, the next attempt will be difficult for you to complete." she hesitantly said, not wanting to sound too anxious yet feeling depressed because she knows there no way his winning the next attempt.

"Don't worry, I will somehow manage", he said trying to cheer her up in order to rid her depressed expression.

"Gray-sama", she nervously said while fiddling with her fingers as her facial expression saddens.

"What's wrong", he barely breathed out before her warm lips met his. It only lasted for a moment before a gush of cold air greeted his lips once more.

"Gomennasai", she nervously lets out as she makes her way towards the door.

He pulls her back towards the bed without thinking. "Juvia what's wrong?", he raised an eyebrow in concern as he sits on the edge of the bed, curving his palms around her waist. He pulls her close as possible in between his legs while grabbing her face in his hands.

She stood motionless with painful, teary eyes staring into his. He pulls her down, slightly bents her face closer as he kissed her softly. The warm flush of her cheeks burning against his palms as the painful, perfectly shaped bottom lip quivered the deeper he inserted his tongue. He finally understood how hard this had to be for her. He never wanted to play this stupid game in the first place, yet he doesn't want to lose to Lyon either.

He slowly begins moving his tongue around in circles. She felt her heart beat increasing as he continues to devour her lips, reaching up and tangles his strong hand into her hair. She can feel the rumble of his soft moans as he tilts her head a little more to deepen the passionate kiss.

He found it hard to pull away, he knew what he's doing will just cause misunderstanding yet his drowning deeper into the passionate kiss. His heart lurches for fear at the thought of someone else touching her lips as he abruptly stopped and drew back, leaving her speechless at his reaction.

"Sorry.", he softly stated as he turns around, his hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Thank you, Gray-sama", she said as she shuts the door close behind her.

* * *

"Gray took you long enough to get here", Lyon calls out as Gray walks towards him.

"I'm fully recovered and ready for the next attempt", Gray said with an excited expression gleaming on his face.

His expression quickly fades when Lyon waves a white with pink hearts, lace panty in front of him.

"Huh were did you get this", asked Gray, blushes trying to grab the panty from Lyon.

"It's my prize I won for the first attempt", said Lyon while smirking.

"Looks familiar right Gray", Lyon said while pulling on Gray's shoulder for his reply.

Gray dumbfound while Lyon rubs the panty up and down his left cheek with a goofy grin.

_'Tch that the same panty Juvia wore at the GMG when she jumped off the roof, there no way in hell I'm losing this round'_, Gray thought to himself as he clutches his fist to restrain his jealousy.

"Found them", Lucy shouted as she waves her arm in the air calling Gray and Lyon over.

"Time for the second attempt", said Erza as she pulls Juvia towards the center of the guild, placing her down on a chair.

"Let's kick it up a notch", said Erza as she starts shuffling the stack of cards.

"The second attempt is flirting with her, where you be playing the game called naughty- flirty cards", said Lucy as she places four cards in front of Lyon and Gray.

"You will pick a card from the pile, each card representing its own action of play", said Erza as she proceeds to ruffle the cards.

" If you pick knight of hearts you will have to hug Juvia", said Lucy while pointing to the card.

"Knight of spades is for kissings, knight of diamonds is for touching and knight of clubs is for licks", said Lucy while pointing at each of the representative card.

"The joker card action will be decided by the judges which is Erza and Lucy", Juvia softly said as a rosy scarlet color spread over her cheeks.

"The key is to keep it lighthearted and stay within the limits of the rules. The aim is to flirt with both having fun", said Erza as she holds the stack of cards in front of Lyon to pick one.

"Eh, knight of spades", Lyon lets out in excitement as he speeds towards Juvia, placing a long wet kiss on her lips. Juvia left speechless at the surprise attack.

"I finally touched my Juvia-can lips", said Lyon as he bents down to kiss her again but Lucy hits him away before his lips met hers as she remarked, "One card, One move."

"Okay Gray your turn", said Erza while holding the stack of cards in front of him.

"Knight of hearts", Gray said softly while thinking where he should place his arms when he hugs her. His thoughts were rudely interpreted when he heard his name being called as the water-mage leaps towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, hiding her blushing face into his shoulder.

"Thanks for the heads up", he softly whispered into her ear as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Gomennasai, Gray-sama, Juvia acted so selfishly, I hope you can forgive me for forcing you to kiss me," she said while wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"Okay Gray my turn", said Lyon as he grabs Gray away from Juvia.

"Huh, you didn't see me complaining when your kissing session lasted so long", Gray said while pulling Juvia close to him.

"Okay stop fighting", said Erza as she sends both flying away from Juvia. Juvia starts sobbing because her happiness was snatched away while Lucy starts giggling surprise at Gray's actions.

"My turn", Lyon said as he pulls a card.

"Knight of clubs", he said as he pulls Juvia closer.

"Mmmm, where to lick", he said while biting on his bottom lip.

"Please don't hug Juvia, you pulled the licking card", Gray annoying lets out.

"Ah, I can see this game isn't going to end well", she Lucy while rubbing her forehead trying to rid off her headache.

"Lyon stop hugging and start licking already", said Erza in excitement.

Lyon slowly starts licking Juvia from her collar bone upwards as he smirks at Gray while Juvia lets out a lustful moan.

Erza and Lucy blush the closer Lyon gets to Juvia lips while Gray clenches his fists, forcing himself not to get violent. Juvia looks at Gray his eyes that once seemed as cold as ice now flashes red fire sparks, she feels the burn deep within her as she closes her eyes trying to ward off the burning spirit within the depths of her soul.

"Okay Gray's turn", Lucy lets out while pushing Lyon off Juvia.

"Knight of diamonds ", Gray said while displaying the card.

"Juvia where can I touch you", he asked as a sudden rush of crimson stained his cheeks.

"Gray-sama, you can touch my breast", she said while fiddling with her fingers trying to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Huh", he nervously lets out as he stares down at his hands, overwhelmed by the thought of squeezing her breast. He quickly shakes his head, embarrassed by his own thoughts.

"Gray-sama no need to be shy, simply touch it like the last ti..", before she could manage to finish her sentence he covered her mouth while giving off a goofy laugh, leaving the rest of them very curious to find out what Juvia wanted to say.

"Okay, Juvia guide my hands", Gray said while extending his hands towards her.

She quickly grabs his hands as she slowly moves it from her shoulder over her chest and onto her stomach. He bites down on his bottom lip enjoying every touch his hands are receiving.

"That's enough", said Lyon as he kicks Gray away.

"Huh, what's your problem, stop trying to steal my enjoyment away", Gray lets out as he freezes Lyon head.

Within seconds the two ice-mages starts fighting while Juvia starts cheering for Gray.

"Well we all knew it would end like this", said Lucy while smiling.

"No point in stopping them", said Erza while pulling Juvia towards the door to decide on the winner.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Stay tune to find out who won the 2nd attempt.**_

_**Please note "Gomennasa" means *Sorry***_

_**Please review (^0^)...(^0^)**_


End file.
